Locos
by Kanako Mei-chan
Summary: *UA*/ No lo soportaba. ¡Deberia ser ilegal que tanta gente viviera junta! La familia de ella era peor que un dolor en el trasero, por eso él preferia quedarse solo lamentandose, que pisar su casa. Entonces... alguien tocó a su puerta con una maleta bajo el brazo.


Hola, pues aqi les traigo un 'pequeño' oneshot GaLe :D

¡Espero les guste!

* * *

**FT = Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**Locos**

**.**

**.**

¿Como rayos fue a caer ahí?

Era una tortura. En un poco más de diez meses, ese lugar ya había causado en él un tremendo daño psicológico. Su economía iba a pique, sus nervios estaban al límite.

¡Fue una trampa! ¡Debió darse cuenta antes!

Aquel ratón de biblioteca fue el cebo perfecto. Claro, seguro ella estaba coludida en aquella trampa mortal.

Sentada, sola, leyendo placidamente aquel grueso libro en aquella cafetería de la plaza comercial. ¡Pedía a gritos que alguien la molestara!

Y un bravucón como él, fue el primer estúpido en caer.

Así esa enana lo arrastro con ella hasta las puertas del infierno.

No. Él no merecía tanto sufrimiento.

Miro aquella casa a final de la calle. Se veía tan acogedora y hogareña, pero una vez que te relacionabas con uno de sus habitantes, ya no tenías salvación.

Como él.

Quería correr, no volver nunca. Pero había algo que lo hacia regresar, aún en contra de su voluntad.

Trago en seco. Dio unos pasos más hasta acercase a la puerta, desde afuera se escuchaban gritos, carcajadas y el ruido proveniente de los desquiciados habitantes. Sin pensar en arrepentirse, llamó a la puerta.

Hubo un silencio.

—_¿Quién?_—Habló una voz desde el interior—

—Gajeel. Vine por la enana.

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente dejando ver a una enérgica rubia con una gran sonrisa. El pelinegro chasqueo la lengua en señal de molestia.

—¡Gajeel! —lo saludo al asomarse— Levy-chan aun no esta lista, pero ¡Pasa y espérala dentro!

—No, la esperare aquí...

—¡Ni hablar! —lo interrumpió afianzándose a la manga de su camisa y lo jaló dentro junto con ella— ¡Entra!

Mientras la rubia con aires de porrista lo acompañaba hasta la sala, el pelinegro observaba a su alrededor. Aún no se acostumbraba a aquel desorden.

¡Hasta él era más organizado!

La rubia se alejó y él permaneció de pie en la sala.

Si era objetivo, realmente esa casa no estaba sucia, era solamente todo disperso por todos lados. Ropa, libros, algunas latas de cerveza, juguetes. Todo desordenado.

—¡Hey Gajeel! ¿Que tal? —un chico pelirosa lo saludo con una fuerte palmada en la espalda y una estrepitosa risa— ¡Hacia tiempo que no te veía por aquí!

—Por que estaba evitándote Salamander —gruño al verlo de frente— ¡Te he dicho que no me toques!

—¡Hey! Debes controlar tu ira, ¿Con que seguridad te confiaremos a Levy?

—No me fastidies —Gajeel fingió tranquilidad, aunque él no era de mucha paciencia— La porrista es la prima de la enana, tu no.

Uno de los placeres de Natsu era el hacer rabiar a pelinegro, cosa que no se le dificultaba mucho. Estaba a punto de decir una broma, pero la mano de una chica en su cara lo empujo hasta hacerlo caer.

—¡Hey tú! — Después de derribar a Natsu, una chica castaña se acerco a Gajeel con una botella de cerveza en la mano— Préstame dinero ¿Si?

—Claro que no —espetó molesto dándose a vuelta. Ya estaba harto, ¿Por qué la enana se tardaba tanto en salir?— Lárgate.

—Oye, —le susurró a oído con picardía— ¿Y si le digo a Natsu que Wendy y yo te vimos entrando en aquella tienda de muñecos de felpa?

Gajeel apretó la mandíbula molesto. ¡Maldición! ¿Es que lo vigilaban? Era para Levy de todas formas, pero si Natsu lo sabia, seguro se burlaría de él hasta morir.

Miro de manera amenazadora a la pequeña peliazul que se escondía debajo de la mesa y el entrego de mala manera un par de billetes a la castaña.

—Gajeel-san, yo-yo no… Es que Cana-san —murmuraba entre lagrimas Wendy, saliendo de su escondite, y echándose a correr— ¡No pude ocultárselo!

El pelinegro se dejo caer en el sofá derrotado cuando estuvo solo. Miro su reloj, habían pasado casi quince minutos y la enana aún no estaba lista. También miro al pelirosa noqueado en el piso. ¡Debería ser ilegal que tanta gente viviera junta! La borracha y Salamander no vivían ahí, pero como si lo hicieran.

¡Se la pasaban metidos ahí todo el día! ¿Cómo era posible que Levy soportara aquello? Quizá, tampoco ella era tan cuerda como pensaba él, con el simple hecho de convivir día y noche con esos locos.

—Hey Gajeel —hablaron a unísono un par de chicos. Un pelinaranja y un pelinegro.

—Idiotas —dijo con burla y como si los saludara.

—Sabes muy bien que no nos agrada que salgas con Levy —sentenció Jet cruzándose de brazos parado junto a Droy frente a Gajeel— Es nuestra hermanita y no eres buena compañía para ella.

—¿Porque no te alejas de ella de una buena vez? —Continuo Droy—

—¿Y si Yo, les cierro la boca de una vez?

A Gajeel le gustaban las peleas y esos idiotas eran la cereza del pastel. Siempre con la misma cantaleta.

Se puso de pie encarándolos desafiantemente, hasta que unos constantes y alegres pasos bajando las escaleras llegaron hasta ellos.

—¡Ya estoy lista! —sonrió la peliceleste, interrumpiendo oportunamente, y sin saberlo, una posible pelea— ¿Nos vamos?

El pelinegro de pircings solamente bufó dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Le-Levy... —murmuró Jet con dramatismo— V-Vuelve temprano...

—Claro —asintió aforrándose al brazo de Gajeel y girándose antes de salir de la casa— ¡Abuelo! ¡Ya me voy! ¡Y alguien levante a Natsu!

* * *

Miró al techo de su casa. Era tan silencia, pacifica y sin duda más ordenada.

Estaba recostado en el sofá tratando de conciliar el sueño. Pero esa melena alborotada y celeste rondaba por su cabeza.

Ella debería salirse de esa casa. Sus primas, la porrista parlanchina (y su novio estúpido) la pequeña llorona, la borracha, sus hermanos idiotas y su abuelo alcahuete, eran un dolor de cabeza.

Por eso prefería estar solo en su apartamento lamentándose por ella, que poner un pie en su casa.

El sueño comenzaba a arrullarlo, cuando alguien toco a su puerta.

No tenía ánimos de visitas. De hecho, no le gustaban. Así que, con una marcada mueca de molestia, abrió la puerta.

—H-Hola.

Gajeel miró a la intrusa con asombro. Era, nadie más que Levy, con un gato negro de felpa bajo el brazo y una maleta en el otro.

—Enana, ¿Que haces aquí? —Preguntó aún incrédulo—

—Yo... —murmuro cabizbaja y con la voz entrecortada, a punto de llorar— Discutí con mi familia y me fui de casa.

Gajeel abrió la puerta de par en par sin dudarlo.

—Entra.

Los ojos de Levy se llenaron de lágrimas y soltando su maleta, abrazó al pelinegro por la cintura. Él no era precisamente de esos que siempre tienen una palabra de aliento, y solo palmeo suavemente la cabeza de está.

Entonces se dio cuenta que se repetiría la misma historia. Y la pieza principal de aquella locura, acababa de tocar a su puerta con una maleta bajo el brazo.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Hola! bueno, espero les aya gustado. No es realmente una historia muy profunda xD**

**Estaba algo aburrida y escuchando "Casa de locos" de Ricardo Arjona, y me parecio lindo :D**

**¡Review pleaase!**

**Kanako, fuera,**

**¡Paz!**


End file.
